


Русалочка

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Иногда в Баки просыпалась какая-то необычная, удивительная логика.





	Русалочка

Иногда в Баки просыпалась какая-то необычная, удивительная логика.   
  
— Джим? — Брюс остановился в холле и аккуратно выступил из ботинок, прежде чем пройти дальше.   
  
— Я здесь, — голос Баки наполовину заглушался бормотанием телевизора.  
  
Брюс подцепил обувь пальцами за задники и прошлепал к подставке, морщась от ощущения подмокших носков. Что, впрочем, было посильной платой за чистые полы во всем доме. Тем более, что проверяли они эту чистоту часто внезапно и в самых неожиданных местах.   
  
Он прошел на кухню, выложил покупки на стол, надеясь завлечь Баки шелестом пакетов. Но то ли Баки был сытым, что невозможно было в принципе с его обменом веществ, то ли... Брюс на всякий случай пошуршал еще упаковкой печенья, погремел чайником и похрустел сельдереем. Безрезультатно.   
  
— Джим? — идти на голос живого Баки было более благоразумным, чем на голос из телевизора, который они оба с завидной регулярностью оставляли включенным.  
  
— В гостиной.   
  
По мере приближения к гостиной доски пола становились все более мокрыми, так что Брюс старался наступать только ребром ступни. Путь из кухни через коридор занял едва ли не полминуты, за которые Брюс успел наплевать на попытки остаться сухим и приготовился ворчать, что осень, что холод, что сквозняк, что Баки заржавеет...  
  
Но осекся на пороге и только прислонился к косяку с улыбкой. Потому что Баки сидел на диване, поджав ноги и обнявшись со шваброй, окруженный со всех сторон водой, словно бушующим океаном. И швабра была как мачта, диван — тонущий корабль. А Баки — обернулся и посмотрел обезоруживающе радостными глазами.  
  
— «Русалочка» же, Брюс!  
  
Логика в этом точно была, незыблемая и извечная: запереть себя среди тщательно вымытых полов и смотреть мультфильм. Почему бы, собственно, и нет.   
  
Брюс снял промокшие носки, оставил их там же у двери и босиком прошел к Баки, как отважный моряк по палубе корабля. Прошел сквозь бурю — на экране, забрался к Баки, обнял его теплыми руками и кивнул согласно:  
  
— «Русалочка», Джим.


End file.
